


我想和你处处吻（6）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun
Relationships: 丕植
Kudos: 1





	我想和你处处吻（6）

第二天吃完晚饭，荀彧陪曹操在沙发上看球赛，曹植窝在沙发另一头打游戏。

曹丕在厨房洗完碗，又打开笔记本，忙着处理公司发过来的文件。

曹植打了一会儿，摘下耳麦，起身去浴室了。

不一会儿，传来哗哗的水声。

荀彧抬头看看挂钟，才七点一刻。

没过多长时间，荀彧又注意到曹丕合上笔记本，朝浴室的方向走去。

曹丕转头看到荀彧正在看着他，笑了一下：“阿植的浴巾忘拿了，我去送给他。”

荀彧笑着点点头。

次卧和浴室在同一个方向，都在拐角处。从荀彧的角度，看不见浴室的门。他又看了看挂钟，七点二十分。

“文若，看什么呢？”曹操似乎注意到了荀彧有心事，趁着球赛的中场休息问他。

“没看什么，”荀彧向他笑笑，“今天晚上两个孩子不是要到公司去加班嘛，我看着时间快到了。”

“明明还早着，”曹操瞥了一眼时间，又打趣他说，“你呀，就是改不了替别人操心的毛病。”

球赛继续，下半场似乎更激烈了。曹操总是忍不住一会儿叫好，一会儿又痛骂。

荀彧向来对这些没什么兴趣，只是闲着陪曹操一起看。虽然球赛的声音嘈杂热烈，他却听见浴室里总是断断续续的流水声。

曹丕先来到客厅，荀彧故意没去看他，装作专心致志地看球赛，余光却瞟到曹丕一直观察自己的神色。

荀彧看了一眼电视屏幕右上方的时间，八点整。

他的心忽然沉了下去。

随后曹植洗完了澡，到客厅来的时候，已经换好了衣服。

荀彧却发现他脸色晕红的不正常，神色也躲躲闪闪的，整个人紧张的不行，连步子都迈不开。

曹植看到荀彧一直在打量自己，紧张得连话都说不完整，脸上也是堆着僵硬的笑：“荀、荀叔叔……我和哥哥这就去公司了，今晚上就不回来了。”

“多穿些衣服，”荀彧一如既往地温和笑着，“夜里冷，别着了凉，撑不住了就多睡会儿。”

曹操也随口嘱咐了两句，曹植连忙应下来，随后就急急忙忙和曹丕出门了。

门“咔哒”的关上。

荀彧望着门口的方向，笑容渐渐消失了。


End file.
